


Bad Blood (II)

by jcknwng



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, alternate beginning, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate beginning for Uncharted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood (II)

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this. But it took me a few tries before I settled on a start that I wanted. 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> (Something to tide you over while I work on angst, tbh).

Not a lot ever changed in the quiet little cafe that Iwaizumi & Oikawa were sat in. Their regular booth still had faded leather seats, the table still held childish carvings of love hearts and stars, some of which were the handiwork of himself and Oikawa. Their initials were still scratched into the corner of the table, from when they’d dared one another to do it. It wasn’t like the owner cared anyway. Iwaizumi traced his fingers idly over the messy indents, grateful that the memories of his times with Oikawa hadn’t left him. He glanced up at his friend, who was still blabbering on about something or other. Iwaizumi forced his anxiety down as he caught up with what Oikawa was talking about.

“I can’t wait to wipe out every single one of those animals! I wish you could help me, Iwa-chan.” A frown occupied his face as he said these words. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, arms moving to rest on the table as he leaned forward slightly.

“Like you’d let me have any of the credit anyway,” he forced a smile. It was difficult talking to your best friend about killing your own kind. When he’d found out Oikawa wanted to join the CCG, he’d had to retreat to the bathroom almost instantly. Growing up, Oikawa had been so indifferent about ghouls. He’d always said that they were there, and people had to live with it. But after he’d returned from college, there was something different about him. He looked like he’d seen the end of the world and been the only survivor. After a chat, Iwaizumi had learned that his college roommate was a victim of a ghoul attack. 

Iwaizumi could see how that would change someone’s opinion of his kind. He didn’t like it, but he accepted that it was a valid reason. It was still tough. Iwaizumi had grown up with Oikawa. They’d become best friends very early on in their life and since then, he had always been a huge part of Iwaizumi’s life. 

Ghoul biology was still unknown territory, despite several people claiming that they were on to a breakthrough. Iwaizumi had been born to humans, and he had all the characteristics of a human until he had reached his teen years. Things had started to change slowly. He’d find it difficult to eat human food, but would force himself to do so until he was sick. He was in and out of hospital constantly but nobody could tell them what was wrong. A boy he’d met in high school was the one to spell things out for him. It had been hard to deal with, at first. But Hanamaki helped a lot. 

Iwaizumi had waited for the right time to tell Oikawa, but the right time never cropped up. Something always got in the way. Iwaizumi’s nerves or Oikawa’s phone, usually. In the end it had been Oikawa’s enrolment in college that had put the topic off completely. While Oikawa was away, their contact had become less and less until it was nothing but a text message here and there. Iwaizumi had spent a lot of time trying to build up his confidence so that he could tell his best friend and either make or break their friendship for good. 

When Oikawa had returned, his views made it impossible for Iwaizumi to be honest with him. So they continued as though nothing had ever changed. As though Iwaizumi wasn’t one of the ‘animals’ that Oikawa gloated about killing. It hurt like hell to listen to. To hear about his kind being ‘put down’. It was a sacrifice he’d made for a little over two years now, and would continue to make (probably) for the rest of his life.

“I’d let you have _some_ credit, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grinned, cocking his head to the side. He would, actually. Oikawa enjoyed being the winner, but he was a good team player. From what Oikawa said about his time with the CCG, this trait was still very much there. Iwaizumi offered him a small smile, eyes glancing to Oikawa’s hands, which were laced with each other and resting on the table in front of him. Iwaizumi could see the pale lines where scratches had healed and scars, side by side with fresher cuts. Iwaizumi wished he could tell Oikawa to stop, to not bother putting his life at risk and just _live_ like he wanted to. Use his college education and do something good in the world. Something that didn’t involve putting his own life at stake every night. It would fall on deaf ears, his concern always did. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Assikawa.” He offered a smile, stretching out one of his arms so that his fingers brushed over Oikawa’s hands. His index finger rested on the red scratch which ran from Oikawa’s knuckles to somewhere hidden beneath his shirt sleeve. It was raw and he felt Oikawa wince under his touch. He withdrew his hand slightly. “You can’t be that good if you’re always covered in scratches.” Iwaizumi mused, glancing at Oikawa’s face, a small smirk playing on his lips. Oikawa pouted, releasing his own fingers and turning his hand over so his palm was flat against the table. The scratch stretched with his skin. 

“They make me feel tough.” Oikawa’s laugh was light, almost nervous. “I’m kind of skinny next to everyone else.” Iwaizumi could believe it. Oikawa was slender and slim, but that was down to his height. He had always been tall for his age. To anyone who didn’t know him, he probably just looked like an overgrown teenager. 

“Well you are. But skinny doesn’t mean weak,” Iwaizumi assured, smiling when Oikawa grinned. He retracted his hand to pick up his cup of coffee, drawing it to his lips and taking a long sip. 

“That’s true, Iwa-chan. When did you become so wise?” Oikawa leaned his head into his hand, which was propped up on the table. 

“I’ve always been wise.” Iwaizumi pointed out as he put his cup back on the table. “Did you still wanna catch that movie?” He asked, leaning back in the booth. Oikawa mirrored his movements, nodding his head. 

“Of course I do!” He was already pulling his coat on as he spoke. “Come _on_. You’ll make us late.” He slid out of the booth. Iwaizumi glared at him but pulled on his own jacket and dropped some notes onto the table. Oikawa linked his arm with Iwaizumi’s before dragging him out of the cafe. 

\--

“Mattsun, you have such pretty eyes.” 

“You’re so fucking gay, Makki” 

“I love you too, sweetie pie.”

“Idiot.” 

Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, smiling as he heard the back and forth between his roommates. He threw his keys into the bowl on the shelf and hung his coat up before walking further into the apartment. He had lived with Makki and Mattsun since Oikawa had left for college. Makki had insisted that he move in so that they could be together more often. Iwaizumi knew it was only so that Makki could stop him from self destructing. 

He was glad that the sight he was greeted with today was decent. He didn’t want to think about all the times he’d returned home to too much skin on show. He didn’t mind it. He just liked to be forewarned. 

Mattsun was sat cross-legged on the floor, Makki’s head resting on his legs. His fingers were running over Makki’s lips, and Iwaizumi could see traces of blood on Mattsun’s fingertips. 

“Iwa’s home! How was your date with your sweetheart?” Makki asked, eyes trained on Mattsun’s fingers as they dipped towards his mouth again. He nipped at the latter’s digits but was too slow, and Mattsun pulled them away from his mouth before he could get a grip on the skin. 

“It was alright. I just wish he didn’t brag so much.” He wandered over to the sofa and dropped down heavily. Makki pushed himself to sit up.

“He wouldn’t brag if we invited him over for dinner.” Makki pointed out, a smirk playing on his lips. Mattsun pushed him over before getting to his feet. 

“You’re not eating Iwa’s boyfriend, greedy.” He wiped his hands on his shirt, staining the material with the drying blood on his fingers. He ignored Makki’s protests. “We’re going to Kuroo’s later, are you coming with?” 

Iwaizumi nodded without a second thought. Kuroo’s was his second favourite place in the world. He wouldn’t miss a trip there for the world. 


End file.
